User blog:Mochizou/Pain of the Past
TRIGGER WARNING: ABUSE AND ANXIETY In a small town lies Kaijo High School. It's an ordinary high school with ordinary students. At the school, students are required to join a club in order to pass the year. 8 students make up the Culture Club and this is their story... Culture Shock.'episode 3.'Pain of the Past It was a lonely life. Kieran had been living alone since he started high school and now at 17 years old and in his second year, he was used to it. It didn't stop the occasional slip where he came home believing he had family waiting to greet him. Still, living alone was better than the alternative. He was 10 years old when his father began abusing him. It began as emotional abuse and Kieran would come home everyday to be ridiculed by his father and torn apart. As time progressed, he became more vicious and when he was 13 years old, his father hit him. It scared Kieran and the next day at school, he desperately tried to hide the bruise forming on his face. Kieran believed it was over but a few days before middle school graduation, an argument with his father worsened when he was thrown down the stairs. After this he moved out. His mom helped him find a small apartment in the next town over where he could attend high school. Being alone in a town he didn't know scared him, starting a new high school was scarier. To deal with this he hid behind a confident, flirty exterior. He chose to flirt with any girl he saw as a way of coping with his loneliness. Joining the cultural club was the best thing he had ever done however, since then he had gained a family, a rather annoying one in his opnion, but the best family he could have asked for. Lizzy: 'Hey! Wake the fuck up! '''Kieran: '''I wasn't sleeping....I was daydreaming '''Tori: '''Stop thinking about 2D girls and focus on the 3D girls, especially the ones in this room, a certain ''someone perhaps 'Kieran: '''Stop shipping me with everyone '''Ash: '''He's right. We only ship him with Cam and Damian ''Everyone looks at Ash puzzled 'Lizzy: '''What? '''Ash: '''So, meeting time. Cam? '''Cam: '''Yeh. Right. Afternoon guys. Today, I actually have something for us to do. '''Damian: '''Seriously? '''Cam: '''The culture festival's coming up soon and the student council President asked us to co-ordinate it. '''Yazzy: '''Did he just ask us because we're called the Culture Club? '''Cam: '''That's debatable. Anyway, it's in our hands so I need you all to give up your lives for the next few weeks '''Tori: '''What lives? ''They all laugh 'Cam: '''Seriously though, this is going to be hard work. Tori and Damian, you both are in charge of the classes induvidual stalls. '''Tori and Damian: '''Yes, sir! '''Cam: '''Lizzy and Yazzy, I want you both to arrange events and competitions '''Lizzy: '''Ugh, that's so boring though '''Cam: '''Kieran and Ash, you're both in charge of decorations '''Ash: '''Sure '''Cam: '''Gegi and I will oversee everything and help where we can. '''Tori: '''Gegi and I eh? ''Cam blushes 'Cam: '''Shut up! '''Gegi: '''When is the festival? '''Cam: '''A few weeks from now. '''Damian: '''Well, I'll do my best to help but I've got a busy schedule as well outside of this place. '''Tori: '''Sure '''Damian: '''Don't sass me '''Cam: '''Alright everyone, let's get moving ''In the town, a few days later 'Ash: '''Do you know any good places where we can get decorations? '''Kieran: '''Well, there's a couple shops in the city that will have what we're looking for. '''Ash: '''You're from the city right? '''Kieran: '''Yeh, I only moved here when I began high school. '''Ash: '''Seems strange that you would leave the city for this place. Usually it's the other way round. '''Kieran: '''It wasn't exactly what I planned '''Ash: '''Huh? '''Kieran: '''The only reason I moved here was because of what happened. '''Ash: '''I don't follow. '''Kieran: '''I um...I..didn't-I don't have the best relationship with my dad. When I was younger, he used to um put me down all the time. Make me feel worthless, useless. It was horrible. '''Ash: '''I'm so sorry. '''Kieran: '''Don't be. It's not your fault. Anyway, it all stopped after he threw me down the stairs. At that point, I couldn't live there anymore. So I moved out, into this town where I live alone. ''There's silence from Ash and when Kieran turns around to look at her, he sees that she's crying. '''Kieran: '''I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to upset you '''Ash: '''You didn't. I upset myself. '''Kieran: '''Huh? '''Ash: '''I just can't believe I never realised. I mean, you're always so happy and cheerful, I never once thought that you'd suffered like this. '''Kieran: '''I don't really tend to make a thing out of it, I find it easier to keep it quiet '''Ash: '''At least you got away from it '''Kieran: '''Hmm '''Ash: '''What is it. '''Kieran: '''Nothing, it's just, somedays I'm happy that I'm out of that environment and that I can feel safe at my apartment but other days I miss my home. I miss my mom's caring nature or my little sister's need to annoy me all the time. I don't miss him, I just miss how things used to be, before it was all ruined. '''Ash: '''Have you ever been back? '''Kieran: ......No. Everytime I attempted to go visit, I couldn't do it. Since they're so close, I always use the excuse that there's plenty of time to visit. My mom and sister have been to see me but I've never gone back to my old home. Ash: 'Do you think you ever will? '''Kieran: '''Maybe. One day perhaps. I don't know. ''There's a small silence as neither really knows what to say next 'Kieran: '''Please don't say anything to anyone. '''Ash: '''Of course, I would never.. '''Kieran: '''It's not like I don't trust the others, because I do. I'm just not ready to share that part of myself to everyone yet. '''Ash: '''I understand. I mean, we all have our secrets right? '''Kieran: '''Yeh. ''It was a quick trip to the city. Ash and Kieran were able to find some great banners, blank posters and other decorations. They decided to store it all at Ash's house and made their way there. 'Ash: '''Now, don't laugh when you see this. '''Kieran: '''Why would I... ''Ash opens the door to her room to reveal a fujioshi's paradise. On shelves are numerous yaoi manga. Countless figurines of well-built anime characters are placed throughout the room. There's poster after poster on her wall of famous male anime characters.. 'Kieran: '''So this is a fujioshi's room ''Kieran tries to hold back his laughter 'Ash: '''HEY! You can't laugh, we've seen your room. '''Kieran: '''YEH WHEN YOU BROKE IN! Besides, that's not why I'm laughing. I'm laughing because I never expected you to have a room like this. '''Ash: '''You didn't? '''Kieran: '''No, it's actually kinda cute. '''Ash: '''Heh..let me just move some stuff around and we can get organised. ''Ash and Kieran set to work on sorting out the decorations.They bond over their love for anime and tease each other about their own little habits. For the first time, two friends who had always been close, were developing a greater understanding for each other, a new level of repsect. 'Ash: '''I seriously cannot believe that you use manga as an excuse to hit on girls '''Kieran: '''It's not an excuse! I've been working on one '''Ash: '''You serious? '''Kieran: '''Well, kind of. '''Ash: '''See, I knew it was a ploy '''Kieran: '''No I am, it's not quite going to plan though. I can't quite get the characters to look right, especially the girls, their boobs end up looking like blobs '''Ash: '''Yeh, that's quite an issue. '''Kieran: '''Shut up! ''They laugh and Ash's phone begins to ring '''Ash: '''Hello. '''Lizzy: ''(on phone) Hello Ash! You said you were at your house right? Yazzy and I are coming round in a few minutes to help out. We're gonna give you some information on the events we've planned. '''Ash: '''Well- I mean- '''Lizzy: '(on phone) ''Great! We'll be there in two minutes '''Ash: '''Two minutes! Wai- ''Lizzy hangs up 'Ash: '''Crap! I need to hide all this stuff before they see it. '''Kieran: '''Let me help. '''Ash: '''No, you go outside and stall them, give me a chance to put all my yaoi stuff away. '''Kieran: '''Ok, no problem ''Kieran runs downstairs and goes to wait for Lizzy and Yazzy. 'Lizzy: '''Oh hey, it's the pervert. '''Kieran: '''Stop that. '''Yazzy: '''What are you doing out here? '''Kieran: '''Ah, well, I was... '''Lizzy: '''What's going on? '''Kieran: '''Nothing! Ash is just doing something ''Kieran has a guilty look on his face and Lizzy interprets this in the wrong way. '''Lizzy: '''Oh! I see! You were fucking her '''Kieran: '''WHAT! NO I WASN'T '''Lizzy: '''It all makes sense. '''Kieran: '''How! '''Lizzy: '''It just does. '''Kieran: '''Well, I wasn't. I'm not! '''Lizzy: '''I don't believe you. And I won't have you screwing my best friend either '''Kieran: '''I'm not-- '''Lizzy: '''I'm going to show you how I deal with perverts like you '''Kieran: '''LIZZY, PLEASE, I'M NOT, AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH ''Ash meanwhile begins a desperate cleanup, she covers up her manga volumes and puts her figurines into a box, apologising to each one as she does so. She desperately removes her posters, being careful not to rip them as she does so. At this moment, she begins to panic. She feels her heart rate increasing and she begins to shake. She knows what's happening but it doesn't make it any less scary. She begins to sweat as she feels sensastions of shortness of breath. It starts to feel as if she's being smothered and she begins to become distress and uneasy. This wasn't her first panic attack, and it defintely wouldn't be her last. All she could do now, was wait, wait for this terrible, horrifying moment to pass. '' Category:Blog posts